Mistake of Fate
by astarte-lydianna
Summary: When reading "Confession of an Austen Addict" Bella finds herself in 1813, fortunate enough to come across none other than Carlisle Cullen, after some convincing she enlists his help to take her to the volturi for their help sending her home Bella/Carli
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I was reading a book called "Confessions of an Austen Addict" the other night and instantly I thought...hmmm I could have fun with this! So here it is, the first chapter of my new story Mistake of Fate. I don't intend for it to be very long, I'm thinking 3 or 4 chapters at most. I hope you all enjoy it. Also a big thank you to JenJenSon for her help.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters and make no money from this story it is purely for fun!

Mistake of Fate

I didn't even cry, I just sat, laid, slept...I was empty. It wasn't just Edward...all of them...they didn't even say goodbye. I didn't mean enough to any of them to warrant a goodbye, an explanation, a choice. Why weren't things simple? I could no longer read Romeo and Juliet or Wuthering heights, both of those reminded me too much of Edward. Instead I buried myself in other books, anything I could find starting with this I would never normally read before working my way back to the books I loved so much. This was the only thing I did in the months after the Cullen's left.

I knew Charlie was worried, that was the only reason I ate. I forced myself to at least stay alive for Charlie, hoping somewhat foolishly that one of them would come back for me...even if it was only to tell me they were sorry; to explain why they all left without even a goodbye. I fell asleep with 'Emma' half open next to me.

I awoke with a start and sat up, looking around me. There was a breeze but the window was no more or less open than usual. I couldn't bear to close it...what if one of them came back? I glanced around and everything seemed normal, not a thing out of place. I sighed and sunk back onto my pillows, it was just my imagination making me nervous.

"Bella?" a voice called, I sat up again. I hadn't imagined that, I was wide-awake. I heard a knock against my window and I snapped my head to the tree branch outside. Someone was outside.

I was out of bed in a moment and flinging the window open all the way and found myself face to face with Carlisle Cullen. I must have looked somewhat like a floundering fish for a moment while I fought to find my words but he didn't comment, he didn't even crack a smile.

"Carlisle? What are you doing here?" I asked, I listened quickly for any sign of Charlie waking before gesturing him to hurry inside. "Come in."

I stepped back and in one graceful leap he landed in my room in a crouched position before standing in front of me.

"I apologise for the inconvenient hour." He told me, bowing his head slightly.

"That's ok." I whispered. Then it sank in that he was actually here, I wasn't dreaming, not a trick of my imagination...he was here. Tears sprung to my eyes and I threw myself against him gripping his shirt as tightly as I could.

"Bella, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come." He murmured, wrapping his arms around me. "It was not my intention to upset you."

"Don't go." I croaked. I sounded desperate but I didn't care. Carlisle pulled back from me slightly and lifted my chin until I met his beautiful ochre eyes. I must look an absolute mess, I thought absently as I stared up at him.

"I was not planning to leave just yet." He replied sincerely. "I just needed to see that you were doing alright, Bella."

"Take me with you." I whispered, closing my eyes as more tears fell.

"Bella, it is unfair for you to ask that of me." He murmured, "Things are not that simple and you do have your father to think about."

"He'll be ok, please Carlisle." I pleaded, gripping his shirt again.

"Bella, please sit down, relax." He said, placing his hands on my shoulders and carefully walking my backwards until I sat back on the bed. "Bella, you need to sleep, you need to eat."

"I need you all to come back." I whispered. Carlisle managed to manoeuvre me into a lying position and pulled the covers around me before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I am so very sorry that this happened Bella, but regretfully you cannot come with us. You are not meant to be with Edward, it would only cause everyone more heartache if you were to come with me now." He said, stroking my cheek. He was soothing me, lulling me into a strange calm. "You need to get better Bella, eat, sleep and be happy." My eyes drifted shut as his soft voice washed over me and he placed a kiss on my forehead just as Edward had before he left me. Oh no! My eyes shot open but Carlisle wasn't there, I glanced around my room frantically before my eyes fell on the window. It was pulled back down so that it was only open a crack, exactly where it had been when I climbed into bed with my book. I let out a deep breath...so it was my mind playing tricks on me. Again.

I buried my face in my pillow and screamed in frustration. It had seemed so real; I could see him, feel him and smell him. Maybe Charlie was right, I did need to be sectioned...

Another two weeks passed and I couldn't forget about that night. I had made a bit more of an effort to get on with living, to be more normal but it was hard when all I wanted was the family that had left me behind. I wasn't so bothered about being with Edward anymore, I would never forget him of course and I would always have a soft spot for him in my heart but I was angry with him, hurt by what he had said when he left me. I picked up another book from my shelf and as I did so spotted a small piece of paper that fell from it.

'_Bella,_

_Always know that a part of you will be with our family forever. I only wish things could have turned out differently. Please be happy._'

I dropped the paper as if it were on fire. I hadn't dreamt it. Carlisle was here. Edward had not written that note. I stared at it on my floor for a considerable length of time before picking it up again. I lifted my book also and climbed into bed.

An hour or so later I felt my eyes getting heavy, I was determined to finish my chapter, I still clung to Carlisle's note in my other hand.

"Miss, are you alright?" a voice called.

"Goodness me Mr Miller, how in heaven's do you think she came to be out here?" a woman's voice followed. I groaned and blinked before trying to fully open my eyes. What was going on? Where was I? On first sight I was looking up at trees, lots of trees. The sunlight crept between the leaves causing me to wince slightly. Then as I continued to look around I noticed my two onlookers. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, my fingers sinking into the soft, damp grass beneath me.

"Miss? Are you alright?" the man asked again. I glanced down at myself to find that I was wearing a full-length dress, it was itchy and heavy...wonderful I was dreaming again.

"Thanks, but I'm fine I think." I replied. They both looked at me curiously. I realised that compared to their perfectly pronounced English, my American accent must have sounded odd. "Where am I?"

"Why just outside of London, Miss...?"

"Swan, Bella Swan." I told them, taking the gentleman's extended hand.

"How pleasant to make your acquaintance Miss Swan, I'm Mrs Miller, my husband Mr Miller and I run an inn in town." The lady smiled, offering a small curtsey and taking both my hands in hers. I tried miserably to do the same but stumbled and twisted my ankle.

Ouch...dreams weren't supposed to hurt.

"Miss Swan, may I ask how you came to be here? Forgive me if I seem forward but you look a little lost." Mr Miller asked, glancing around me as if looking for some sign that I didn't just appear out of thin air.

"I don't remember I'm afraid." I replied, trying very hard to put on a more British accent. It sounded awful, but at least I tried. Normally in my dreams I fit in just fine, in fact it was usually Mr Darcy that found me and whisked me off of my feet. I thought back and remembered that I had been reading 'confessions of an Austen addict' before I fell asleep.

"What is that?" Mrs Miller asked, bending down delicately to pick up a piece of paper. She read it quickly and then offered it to me. "Oh you poor dear. You should come with us; at least get something warm inside of you and a good night's rest." I took the paper she offered, Carlisle's note. I had been holding it when I fell asleep, but it was here...why would it be here? I suddenly realised why Mrs Miller looked so concerned, to read the note it sounded almost like I had been abandoned here, by the look on Mrs Miller's face that was obviously what she thought and since I couldn't come up with a better reason I decided that this story was good enough.

I suddenly had an uneasy feeling in my stomach...the feeling that maybe this wasn't a dream, which was completely crazy because there is no way this was real.

I allowed the friendly couple to show me back to their inn, they told me they were more than happy to help, they had never been blessed with any children of their own so being able to help someone else's was a pleasure for them. What an odd way of looking at things?

Mrs Miller had a meal brought to me immediately, some kind of stew but I wasn't going to complain...even if the bowl and utensils didn't look sanitary. I shrugged to myself; they were all fine so I was probably safe. Again the thought crossed my mind that this dream was too real for comfort. I spent the evening in the pleasurable company of Mr and Mrs Miller before being showed to a small bedroom. I was disappointed that this unusual dream had not brought me my handsome Mr Darcy but I was glad to be going to bed, this meant I would wake up and everything would be normal again and I would be free to dream of Darcy, Edward and anyone else my mind chose another night.

It wasn't normal.

I almost screamed bloody murder when I woke up and found myself still in the small dark bedroom of the inn. It was still dark outside but there were noises from downstairs. People got up at this ungodly hour?

A short while later a knock on the door and then a creak told me that I was no longer alone. I recognised the woman from last night; she had served us our meal and taken the dishes after. She informed me that she was here to dress me.

If it weren't for the struggle I had had to removed my clothes myself last night I wouldn't have allowed her to but now I knew how many ties and button and layers I was dealing with I willingly accepted her help. I was however most unimpressed at having to use a chamber pot but had to none the less.

"Mr and Mrs Miller are downstairs, would you like me to take you?" she asked, when I was done.

"Please." I replied.

Breakfast was interesting; the couple informed me that if I had no other plans I would be welcome to stay with them as long as I was willing to earn my keep helping them run the inn. I told them I was very grateful and asked if I would be able to take a short walk about the town to decide. They agreed but cautioned me about being a young woman about the town by myself. It wasn't really the done thing I assumed but I wasn't exactly worried about my reputation, my clumsiness and accent would do that for me anyway.

I found myself wandering the town for a while; it was so different. I frowned and decided to head somewhere quieter. I headed back towards the woods where the Miller's had found me and allowed myself to panic.

What was I going to do? I was stuck here. I knew no one, I had no family...I wasn't even supposed to be born yet...actually I wasn't exactly sure when now is? What year was this? Then my mind drifted to something Edward had told me.

I remembered him talking to me about Romeo and Juliet; about what he would do...the Volturi was it? Where were they? They would be alive...they may just want to eat me but they would be alive.

Maybe my knowledge of them and the future would help me...maybe they could even believe me, spare me, send me back or change me...something... But the Volturi were in Italy, firstly how would I get there and secondly how would I know where to find them?

I decided to walk through the woods, a little deeper in so that no people passing on the footpath would think I was lost or crazy or anything else. I began talking to myself, as if that would make more sense than listening to it in my head. Nothing did. Then I saw something, a flash of something fast. I had only ever seen one thing that fast. Then it was gone.

Maybe I had imagined it; after all if there was a vampire here I would probably be dead right now. I decided to take my chances however small that if there was a vampire out there, they could help me find the Volturi.

"I know what you are!" I called out. Nothing. No movement; no sound. I sighed in frustration, I was losing my mind even in my dream...that was apparently not a dream. Then I felt a shiver up my spine, I was being watched. I still saw nothing, heard nothing...but something was there. "I know you're there, I know you can hear me and I know if you wanted to I'd be dead by now..." Still nothing. "Could you at least show your face? You're freaking me out."

"You know Miss, you have the most unusual manner of speech." A voice came in my ear. I gasped and spun around, I knew that voice. He was gone. No one was there. My mind really was playing tricks on me.

"Carlisle?" I called, barely a whisper but I knew if he really was there...he would hear me.

"You cannot see me, yet you know who I am and by my given name?" the voice came again. I suddenly feared that this Carlisle was possibly nothing like the Carlisle I knew, suddenly I was picturing a red-eyed Carlisle Cullen stalking out of the trees. I shook the image away.

"I know all about you." I replied, hoping to coax him out.

"And how might I ask do you know me, Miss..." Suddenly I was faced with Carlisle Cullen, golden hair, pale skin and to my relief golden eyes.

"Swan, Bella Swan." I told him. "and believe me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"That may be so but since I cannot say that I entirely believe you; perhaps you should explain yourself Miss Swan." He suggested.

"Could I just ask one question first?" I asked him, he raised his eyebrow. "What year is it?"

"It is eighteen thirteen, what an unusual question." He observed.

"Eighteen thirteen?" I exclaimed, I had suspected it was somewhat close to that but hearing it made it seem so much more real. "That's almost two-hundred years..." I felt tears fill my eyes and blinked as much as I could to remove them.

"Miss Swan, I am afraid I really must insist that you elaborate; what is two hundred years exactly?" he asked.

"I've met you before, but not for nearly two hundred years." I told him. He clearly didn't look like he believed me. "I know...I know that you were born here in London, more than one hundred and fifty years ago. I know that you're not like others, you only feed off of animals...actually I'm slightly confused I thought you were with the Volturi right now?"

"I was, I came back to England for a few personal items and sentimental reasons I suppose before I journey on to the new world." He told me. "You must understand my position Miss Swan, what you are telling me is rather hard to believe."

"Yes, I know." I nodded. "I can tell you more if that helps...like while you were in Italy, there was a painting done with you in it wasn't there? I'm afraid I don't remember all the others names I was only told about them briefly."

"How do you know that?" he asked, stepping closer to me. His stance was dominant but not overly frightening, just enough to make me nervous.

"I told you, I meet you in two-hundred years time, I know you then, you have a whole coven with you, they all drink from animals not humans. I know you sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight...I know you tried to kill yourself when you became what you are." I told him. "I don't know what else to say to make you believe me. Please trust me, in the future you do, you even save my life. That's it! Look!" I held out my wrist for him to see.

"You were bitten? May I?" he reached out to touch my scar. "Definitely one of our kind, the scar is colder to the touch than the rest of your skin. You remained human, how is was that possible?"

"The venom was sucked out, it was actually your idea you know?"

"Remarkable..." He dropped my hand again and stepped back from me a little. "Forgive me, my control is not what I would like it to be."

"Stick with it, in two hundred years you are completely immune to the smell of human blood." I grinned. He gave me a curious look again.

"You know it is very inappropriate for you to be here alone." He told me, glancing around us.

"I know, but I don't come from here and I am still hoping to get back to my time. Besides give me twenty four hours to fall over and curse and my reputation will be firmly in the mud anyway." I shrugged.

"I am sorry that I cannot help you." He replied.

"Actually...I wasn't aware that it was you until you spoke. I just knew it was a vampire." I told him. "I was hoping to find out how to find the Volturi, if there's anyone that will know how to get me home it will probably be them."

"I think you Miss Swan are the most curious person I have ever met, I fear it will be very dangerous for your health." He smiled.

"I have heard that before." She grinned back. "So what would you advise is the best way for me to get there, as I imagine I won't find a car or subway any time soon?"

"The fastest route would be to head to the coast and travel across the water by boat, of course." He replied. "Pray what exactly is a subway or a car?"

"They are the forms of transport where I'm from. They won't be invented for a while yet so unless you plan on changing history to invent them yourself I'd probably better not explain them to you." I laughed.

"Well, Miss Swan since you seem intent on placing yourself in harm's way I have no choice but to accompany you safely to Volterra." He announced bowing slightly. "If you would forgive me for any offence I may cause, I might suggest that on the way we perhaps correct your speech and mannerisms somewhat to avoid drawing any unwanted attention to us."

"Oh Carlisle thank you!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck, he darted out of my arms in a heartbeat. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you don't know me. You just look the same to me."

"I apologise if I startled you, or offended you." He replied, stepping back towards me. "I am sure you will understand me when I say people do not normally touch me."

"Of course." I nodded. "So when do we leave?"

"First I have to attend to the business I was here for and as long as the weather remains the same we can depart this afternoon." He replied.

"Of course, we wouldn't want you sparkling and drawing attention to yourself." I grinned. Then I spotted the tears in his jacket. "You were just hunting?"

"Yes, how could you tell?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Your eyes are very light and your jacket's ripped." I shrugged. He offered me his arm and we walked back towards the footpath. "So who does everyone think you are now?"

"Miss Swan, may I advise as your first lesson that young ladies do not normally ask so many direct questions, it is considered unbecoming." He murmured.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to say something stupid." I replied, hoping that Carlisle didn't also think me unbecoming.

"I am simply Mr Cullen, another upper class gentleman passing through town." He said calmly.

"Most eligible bachelor in town I bet." I murmured to myself.

"I am fairly certain that is another thing that a lady wouldn't say." He told me quietly.

"You'd be surprised." I winked, thinking of the girls in Jane Austen's books that thought of not much more than finding a husband.

Carlisle showed me the house he was staying at, he left me to take tea with the servants bringing me some lunch as well while he took care of what he needed to. He even made a joke about how I needed the lunch more than he did.

By two o'clock Carlisle had returned and even had a small case packed ready.

We travelled from the town by carriage but stopped at a small village only an hour or so later. I had spent the past hour talking to Carlisle about his story, for his point of view. It was much more fascinating hearing it from him in person.

At the village Carlisle led us into the woods.

"You asked me the fastest way to travel." He said slowly. "We shall be running until we get to the coast. The carriage was a test of my control. I had to decide whether or not I would be able to carry you but I am fairly certain that having fed just this morning I should be fine."

"Oh..." I mouthed.

"Do you need anything to eat or drink before we go?" he asked me.

"No, thank you." I replied, still slightly unsure whether this was such a good idea. Carlisle in the future I would trust with my life, Carlisle in eighteen thirteen...admitted he didn't have that same control. I tried to tell myself it was the same Carlisle; he would never intentionally do something to hurt me so he must be certain that he can do this.

"Very well." He nodded, offering me his hand. He tugged me closer to him causing me to blush, the only time I had been this close to him I had been bleeding. My embarrassment grew when after checking the bag was secure on his back he lifted me effortlessly into his arms, clutching me against his chest as if I weighed no more than a tiny child. I wondered why he didn't carry me on his back like Edward had back...well forward in my time; but then I supposed it was even less ladylike. "Are you comfortable, Miss Swan?"

"I'm fine." I replied shyly.

"We should reach the coast by nightfall and be able to acquire you something to eat before boarding the boat, there will be room for you to rest there." He explained, glancing down at my still flushed face. "Please alert me if you need me to stop for any reason." I just nodded and then shut my face instinctively as the air began to rush past us.

I opened my eyes a few times during the run but since it mainly just made them water, and all I could see was a blur of greens and browns I decided it was safer to leave them shut. After a while my body became more comfortable with his movements as he sped as gracefully through the trees. I was glad that I had accepted his servants offer for using the facilities at his house even if it was only a chamber pot. I definitely did not like the idea of asking him to stop so that I could go to the toilet in the bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Here's chapter 2 of Mistake of Fate. I have pretty much got the whole story laid out as chapters 1, 2, 3 and an epilogue so it hopefully won't take long. Just a nice little taste of Carlisle and Bella! As always a special thanks to my beta JenJenSon for her help.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters; I make no money from this story it is purely for fun and fan purposes.

Mistake of Fate

Something woke me up, I hadn't even realised that I had fallen asleep. I groaned and tried to roll over but found that I couldn't. I was held firmly against something. After another few moments I realised it wasn't something it was someone and that I had been snugly curled up against; a rather solid chest. Carlisle! I snapped me eyes open and stared up in shock. It was real; I was still here. For the second time I felt panic set in about my unusual situation.

"Miss Swan?" he enquired, stopping abruptly seeing my distress. When I didn't answer him he tried again. "Bella, are you quite alright?" I calmed my breathing and stared up to meet his golden eyes. I tried to let his presence soothe me; surprisingly it did for the most part. Carlisle was here, he was helping me; I was not alone.

"Sorry, I just forgot where I was..." I apologised lamely. To my disappointment he slowly lowered me to my feet and sat us down on a fallen tree trunk nearby. He took the bag from his back and after undoing a few buckles handed me an unusual looking flask. Well, it was unusual looking to me anyway...I was used to plastic bottles and thermal flasks but I wouldn't be finding any of those here.

"Here, drink some water." He offered. I took it gratefully and awkwardly drank. "I apologise if I frightened you, I was only trying to alert you to the fact that we are nearly at the dock and it would not be appropriate for me to be carrying a young lady in public, particularly one that is neither my wife nor a relative."

"Sorry, of course." I agreed. "I keep expecting to wake up and be home in my bed...it just took me a moment to realise that this wasn't a dream."

"Perfectly understandable Miss Swan." He smiled softly.

"Bella." I corrected automatically.

"My apologies, it is still unusual for me to call a young woman whom I barely know by her given name." He replied. "Even if she does appear to know me remarkably well."

"So...how long will the journey take?" I asked lamely.

"Well, the docks are only a short walk from here; the steamboat itself will take us to France which will be a day perhaps two depending on the water. After that we'll travel by coach a little way until we are out of the town and then continue running until we reach Italy, although at some point the weather may become a problem. We will have to mainly travel at night or by coach. It will take a week at least I imagine after we reach France." He explained. "I would like to find and inn and stay in town over night, we will be able to get you a change of clothes in town in the morning before boarding the ship."

"Did you need to hunt before then?" I asked, noting that his eyes were already less bright than they were earlier.

"That might be wise, I will do so while you are sleeping." He replied. "This raises another point which I wished to discuss with you..." He looked hesitant and unsure whether to continue for a moment before he did. "It is hardly considered proper for a young lady to be travelling alone with a male companion that is not of any relation. To ensure your protection against firstly society and secondly any dangers that may befall you I propose that you play the part of my wife for the length of the journey...I would suggest instead that you were my sister but for the fact is it obvious that you are not."

"Um...of course, whatever you think is best." I nodded, I'm pretty sure I resembled a tomato about now but he didn't comment on it.

"Here." He said, after rummaging around in his bag for a moment, he held out a small golden band with a rounder part on the top, in the centre of which was a sapphire and a few smaller clear stone surrounded the design amongst the cuts in the gold. "This should be enough to deter gossip."

"I really can't accept that..." I stammered, not taking my eyes off of the offending piece of jewellery.

"Please, do not worry about your virtue, I do not expect you to wholly be my wife Bella, to do so would probably be a death wish on your part." He smirked slightly, misunderstanding my nervousness entirely. "This will simply allow me to protect you."

"No I...I um...the money that...it's too much." I blurted incoherently. Carlisle laughed, actually laughed out loud at my attempt at human speech.

"That is entirely ridiculous, it is a trinket; one of many that I have acquired over the years, you do not even have to keep it if it makes you uncomfortable." He chuckled, placing it firmly in my hand. I bowed my head and shyly slid the ring onto my ring finger. "So Mrs Cullen; shall we?" He stood and offered me his arm. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat and slid my arm through his as he led the way into the town. The whole way, my eyes kept straying to the glimmer of gold resting on my finger.

The town was amazing, even at this hour there was still a bustle of people, probably due to the travellers coming and going. One downside of my eyes straying to my hand rather than where I was going was the road. Cobblestones did not blend well with someone as uncoordinated as me and I stumbled on several occasions, I was grateful for Carlisle having a firm hold on my arm to keep me from falling.

After a brief walk around the town, where he pointed out to me the shops, the docks where men were unloading and loading boats of different shapes and sizes and the inns. He chose an inn on the edge of the town closest to the woods. I couldn't help the heat that crept up my neck to my face and the hammering of my heartbeat when he asked for a room for him and his wife.

Once in our room he simply smiled and told me that there was hardly a reason for two rooms when firstly we were supposed to be married and secondly only one of us needed a bed.

"I have ordered you a bath, we are unlikely to have such a luxury on the boat so I thought you may wish to enjoy one now. I will take this opportunity to hunt." He said, noting my original anxiousness at the thought of bathing in front of him. He said his goodbye and departed, kissing my hand briefly before doing so.

The bathtub was exactly that, a tub. A large metal tub that took what seemed like forever to be filled from pots of hot water carried up by the maids. By the time I sunk into it, it wasn't as hot as I would like, but it was warm clean water and that was good enough for me. I didn't use soap, it looked more like a block of dirty lard than soap...I didn't know exactly what it was but it didn't look very clean so I settled for the water.

Once I clean and dry I realised that I didn't actually have anything to wear to bed so after a little thought I decided to use the undergarments of my day clothes as night wear. They covered everything that needed to be covered. The white legging, bloomer things covered down to my knees and the top half was much like a vest with thicker sleeves. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep in but it was a far better option than sleeping naked in front of Carlisle. Or so I thought until he returned anyway.

At first he apologised and turned his back, when I clarified that this was what I was wearing to bed and that by the standards of my time this was perfectly acceptable he somewhat reluctantly turned to talk to my face.

"Believe me, where I'm from...women are not nearly as modest." I told him. "It is more common in my time for women to wear trousers than it is for them to wear dresses." This fact seemed to completely baffle him and he vowed that we would also be getting me a nightgown in the morning.

As I climbed into bed he made himself comfortable in the chair with a book, it was strange trying to sleep with someone just sat right near you...

"Thank you for all of this." I said quietly. "I'd be completely alone if it wasn't for you." He closed his book and looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"Although travelling with me as your husband you may not have the occasion to talk as often as you might like, rather you do not have the need to be able to get by...you will not be able to just not talk in public indefinitely. We will need to work on your speech and accent." He said thoughtfully. "Try to speak how I speak, copy the tones and cadences of the words. One of the most obvious problems besides the accent is the unusual abbreviations that you use; try to avoid them as much as possible."

"I'll try." I replied, and grinned slightly and corrected myself. "I shall try."

"You will also require a corset, forgive me for being so direct but your posture is absolutely vulgar for a young lady." He told me. I frowned, I wasn't sure I liked the idea of a corset and I had always thought that my posture was rather good, considering my ballet classes...I always stood straight and tried to avoid slouching...apparently the standards in the eighteen hundreds are somewhat higher.

I talked to Carlisle until I fell asleep and he wasn't there when I woke up. I took the opportunity to get myself up and sorted as much as I could. When Carlisle returned he returned he told me that they were preparing breakfast downstairs.

By the time I had finished breakfast, Carlisle had once again gathered our things and we departed for the town. We were able to acquire me a nightgown and a change of clothes that were a suitable size, they weren't perfect but we didn't want to wait in town for them to be tailored for me and I was more than happy that they fit just fine without it. It wasn't long before we were able to board the boat either and once shown to our tiny room on board we ventured outside to make the most of the fresh air in case the sun made an appearance and Carlisle had to hide downstairs.

"Would you like some tea dear?" Carlisle asked, gesturing to the room inside where people were sat at small tables having tea.

"That would be lovely." I replied, trying very hard to make my accent match his. I took his arm and allowed him to lead us inside.

The day passed surprisingly quickly, spending time with Carlisle was fascinating. It was incredible to hear everything he had lived through. The things he had seen... By the time we retired to the bedroom I felt I knew this Carlisle as well as I knew the one from my time. He had proven to have control of his thirst around me even now two hundred years in the past.

"Isabella, it is late. You should rest and I will wake you in the morning when we arrive." He told me. I glanced around the room nervously. There was no chair in the room; it was too small. I knew he could stand perfectly fine but I still wanted him to be comfortable.

"You could sit on the bed if you want?" I suggested. "I trust you."

"Bella, I assure you that is not necessary." He replied.

"I know, but I want you to be comfortable too and I would feel more comfortable talking to you if you were seated rather than standing." I told him, climbing into the bed and gesturing to the empty spot next to me. "I promise I don't bite." He chuckled and gave in, coming to sit on the bed next to me.

"What did you want to know?" he asked.

"Tell me about the Volturi, what am I walking into exactly?" I asked him.

"I am still fairly certain that you going to the Volturi is a bad idea but if you believe it is your only choice then...very well." He smiled, leaning back against the headboard. "I assume you know that the Volturi are there to uphold the laws which my kind are bound to follow? The most important of which is to keep our existence a secret; this is the main reason that taking you is a bad idea. If the Volturi are aware that you know too much they will not take it lightly. They have been in existence for at least three thousand years as far as I can gather, if anyone has heard of your predicament happening before they have. They are also by far the largest coven currently in existence. There are three leaders; Aro, Marcus and Caius and then the wives and the guard. The Volturi also possess a great number of our kind with special abilities."

"Like seeing the future?" I asked.

"Now that would be a handy trick, but no. I have never met anyone vampire or otherwise that could see the future." He chuckled as if the very idea was ridiculous. I just smiled, if only he knew. "Aro can read people's minds from simply taking their hand, Marcus can read the relationships between people, one of the members of the guard Jane can create an illusion of pain so real that it has been known to send even our kind insane." I shivered slightly at that thought. "Are you cold?"

"No, surprisingly I'm not cold at all." I replied leaning against his arm and resting my head on his shoulder comfortably. "Continue please."

"As my Lady commands." He chuckled. "Most of the guard are gifted; Alec has the ability of sensory paralysis, it completely isolates you. I cannot say for certain but I think I would find it far more terrifying than Jane's ability, unable to see anything, hear anything just completely...lost. Demetri is a tracker, probably the most powerful one I have ever encountered."

"A tracker...I've met one of those before." I said quietly, tracing the scar on my wrist.

"He was the one who gave you that scar?"

"You and your coven in the future saved me." I nodded. "It was thanks to you that I was able to remain human, although sometimes I wonder whether that was wise."

"To save you?" he asked confused.

"You yourself have already noticed that I am hardly the most graceful of people; I have been in a number of bad situations and sometimes I have to wonder if I'm fighting fate...maybe I should have just died already." I whispered. It was the truth; I had thought it on more than one occasion.

"If you truly are fighting fate then I believe very strongly that it is worth the fight." He said softly.

I don't remember falling asleep but I woke up alone, once again Carlisle was gone and I wondered whether this was his way of allowing me some privacy to have my human moments. When he returned I was ready and he informed me that he could now see the docks so we would be arriving soon.

In France Carlisle surprised me, he actually knew very little French; in fact I could decipher more French than he could and that in turn surprised him. It was pretty strange to have the roles reversed for once. So putting on my best voice I had tried my very best, the best part was that because we were from England and people knew French was not our first language it didn't matter so much that there were differences between my French and theirs.

It took very little time for us to get a coach from the town into the country, which provided Carlisle with the opportunity to hunt. I waited in the woods while he did so; taking the opportunity to read 'Sense and Sensibility'...it seemed like a dream to hold a first edition in my hands.

"Bella, would you object to travelling at night?" Carlisle's voice startled me, as he suddenly appeared to be sat next to me as if he had been there the entire time.

"Um...I don't mind really, whatever is easiest." I replied nervously.

"I only meant that the weather could begin to cause a problem from here onwards and to be safe it would be easier to have you sleep through the day and travel at night." He explained.

"I can probably sleep just fine with you carrying me to be honest." I grinned. "It isn't like I have to do anything else."

"Well then, let us stop here for you to have some lunch and a break and then as long as the weather permits we will press on." He replied, lifting the bag and pulling out a small package of food that we had brought this morning. He continued to rummage through the bag as I nibbled at the bread and then lifted a small parcel out and held it out to me. "A gift, and please spare me the speech on expense and graciously accept it like a lady because I believe that you will enjoy it."

I eyed him suspiciously but took the package from him and unwrapped the brown paper nervously. Of course history would repeat itself...or rather I would repeat myself since I was in history currently. I felt a sharp sting and quickly placed my finger in my mouth, staring at Carlisle in horror. I saw his eyes darken and I could tell he stopped breathing.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. After a moment of awkward silence he stood from next to me and took a few steps away.

"I am fine, but you will understand if I sit a little further away to be safe." He said quietly, sitting opposite me about two maybe three metres away.

"Of course." I nodded. "I should have been more careful, I'm sorry Carlisle."

"Bella, you are human it is to be expected that you will on occasion have accidents." He said softly. "I am fine, a little surprised actually that it affects me this little. Please, open you gift." I glanced nervously down at the package in my lap and more carefully this time opened it. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the book in the parcel.

"Thank you..." I whispered.

"You told me you were favourable to her work, this is the latest one, I checked." He said. I smiled down at the copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' in my lap...1813 the year it was first published. I smiled to myself, my very own first edition.

"It really is perfect thank you." I replied, feeling tears sting the back of my eyes as I blinked. I saw the flash of alarm cross Carlisle's face instantly and smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm fine, really. Just a little homesick...could we start moving again now please? I do not want to sit and think about home."

"Of course." He replied, "The trees should provide plenty of cover for us for now." He began helping me pack everything away before securing the pack on his back and taking my hand in his. He briefly glanced at my already pretty invisible paper cut; I knew he could probably see it better than I of course.

"Are you alright? Did you need to hunt first?" I asked anxiously.

"No, actually I am fine." He smiled, lifting me into his arms without any further hesitation. "It is completely tolerable."

To begin with I spent my time pondering the miracle that was Carlisle, how he fought against every one of his natural instincts to become the person he would be in my time. His control was already amazing, to be able to resist my blood and not have to leave was more than most could handle...to think that in the future he would be capable of performing surgeries and working with people that came to the emergency room in the states that they came in. It was amazing. I then spent a considerable amount of time studying him, his features, his skin; so smooth and hard. I had to resist the urge to stroke my fingers along it on a sudden impulse, not in an inappropriate way...although it would most definitely seem inappropriate; I was simply fascinated by it. Then I focused on his hair and wondered if that was also strong or was is as soft as it looked?

"You look very deep in thought Miss Swan." His voice broke my trail of thought.

"Yes." I replied, not elaborating. He didn't press the issue either; to do so would hardly be within the realms of propriety. I smiled to myself, as much as part of me loved getting to know Carlisle better and had delighted in the past couple of days I had spent with him...I seriously doubted I could survive in this world. I needed to go home. I missed the stupidest things; a can of root beer, a biro pen, pizza, my sneakers not to mention my normal clothes and I definitely missed my tooth brush. It was strange how much this little trip and made me appreciate those things in life that had just always been there; toilets that flushed, showers and shower gel, my CD player and plasters! I missed plasters and headache tablets! I suddenly had the horrific thought about what I would do when my period came, if my dates still applied then I wasn't due for another two and a half weeks give or take but who knew how time had affected that. What did they do here? I felt myself flush as I realised that sooner or later I would actually have to ask Carlisle about that...

"Are you quite alright, Bella?" Carlisle asked, "You have the most curious expression."

"Sorry, just thinking." I replied quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Sorry everyone, it's been like a week but here's the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Big thanks to JenJenSon for all of her help and support as always, she's brilliant! I know parts probably seem rushed but I only ever wanted this to be a short story so without further delay I give you part 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, I make not money from this story it is purely for fun and fan purposes.

Mistake of Fate

Chapter Three

"Isabella?"

I snuggled Carlisle's chest before realising that I had done it and should be embarrassed, so reluctantly I woke myself up and stared up at him.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked. Allowing him to lower me to my feet, he was careful to keep a loose hold on my arms until he was sure I was steady. I wasn't, so he ushered me to sit down on a thick patch of grass.

"I had not actually said anything yet, I was simply trying to rouse you so that I could." He replied, sitting next to me. "Now that you are I shall continue, I would like to stop in the next town. The weather will prove to be a problem if the sun gets much higher so I think it best to stop now. It will allow us a chance to bathe and you a chance to rest properly until nightfall."

"Alright, that sounds very nice." I smiled, at the thought of a nice hot shower. Shame it wouldn't be a nice hot shower but instead a lukewarm tub of water, still it was a pleasant thought.

"I was also wondering if you wanted to take the opportunity to join in the local festivities, the local inns and taverns often have social events, such as dances; it would be a perfect opportunity to see if your skills are sufficient to attend Volterra." He continued.

"Oh, no that really, really is a bad idea." I said, shaking my head firmly. "I would look ridiculous, the opposite of a lady! My dancing is firstly very different from what you would consider dancing and secondly I am terrible at it."

"I am confident that you can learn, surely you cannot be as bad as you claim." He smiled. Famous last words.

I was as bad as I claimed. In fact maybe worse! Before we left the room that evening to take part in the festivities a few doors down Carlisle decided to quickly test my dancing skills. He was completely baffled!

"Bella, just follow my lead." He encouraged, taking my hands and leading me backwards and forwards. The problem was that I just clumsily shuffled my feet round in the vague direction he was going because I hadn't the slightest clue! "Very well, I will concede that we may need more practise than I first anticipated; however I remain positive that it will not take long to teach you."

It should have been strange holding Carlisle's hands, letting him lead me around the small room in an attempt to teach me to dance...but it wasn't, not at all. I felt comfortable; it was fun. Finally I began to get the hang of the dance, not enough to pass it of particularly gracefully though.

"I really cannot believe I've not fallen over yet." I grinned up at him.

"See you can be very graceful when you try." He replied.

"I hardly think we can start labelling me as graceful just yet." I laughed.

"Believe me, it is easier to learn to dance with the music. You will see." He smiled back. My breath suddenly caught in my thought as I realised how close we stood. We had been travelling only two days since getting off of the boat at the coast and I had spent a great deal of it asleep or reading in Carlisle's arms as he ran. Considering how used to being close to him I was this was a strange new affect. I was attracted to him, more than just a little...I just hoped that he would misunderstand my racing heart, assume it to be nerves about dancing or going to Volterra.

He was right though; it was easier to dance with the music. We did however sit out a great deal of dances that involved moving around the room and swapping partners, mainly due to the fact that there was no way I would know how.

There was one moment during the night that we had gotten so close that I almost thought he was going to kiss me and was more disappointed than I should have been when he didn't. Of course that was also ridiculous because in his eyes it was hardly appropriate to be seen kissing a woman in public, particularly when she's not your wife...even though as far as everyone was concerned I was his wife. The realisation was there though; that I now saw Carlisle differently, even if I did find a way home, which I still hoped to do...,I would forever think of him the way I do now.

I knew him so much better now, hearing his past from his own lips, spending the past few days with him as my only real company; I knew both sides of him. I knew the controlled, compassionate, family man that was Carlisle Cullen in two hundred years time and I knew the slightly younger, freer but none the less compassionate Carlisle Cullen of the eighteen hundreds.

At the end of the evening we retired as usual, we talked until I fell asleep and he was gone again in the morning.

Two more nights passed with Carlisle travelling at night before he told me we would be arriving in Volterra.

"There is very little distance to cover, as soon as dusk comes we shall cover the remaining distance." He told me.

"Alright, good." I nodded; then bit my lip nervously. "They're going to eat me aren't they?"

"I assure you Bella, I will not let that happen." He said, sitting next to me. "I am certain that Aro will be fascinated by your circumstances which will work in your favour."

"Let's hope so." I said, putting on my brave face. I took a deep breath in and another out before leaning against his side and closing my eyes for a moment. "It's so warm, how do people wear all of these clothes?" He just chuckled in response but said nothing. "Do you need to hunt? This isn't uncomfortable for you is it?"

"No, in fact I barely notice." He replied, "That is in large part thanks to you Bella. You are the first human to be so completely comfortable around me that I have been able to practise my control. I have discovered the strength of my control is far greater than I first thought. I am very grateful to you Bella."

"I am glad that my asking your help to travel across several countries to reach vampire royalty has had some usefulness to you, at least I can feel ever so slightly less guilty thanks to that." I grinned.

I spent the day reading for the most part and resting, Carlisle did have a hunt but he was fast because he told me it was not safe to leave me alone so close to the city. As the afternoon grew later we headed into the small town outside the city where Carlisle insisted we both find suitable clothing to be presented to the Volturi and then a carriage to take us to the city gates. It was not until I saw the looming city gates ahead that reality set in and I began to panic.

These vampires ate humans, killed humans; and I was walking right into their home. I really was a danger magnet. Carlisle took my hand and didn't let go. He kept a reassuring hold on me as the carriage drew to a halt and we climbed out.

Once granted entrance to the city I was momentarily dazed by the beauty of it, it didn't escape my sense of humour that even the city had its own lures that made it appealing to human eyes.

I barely remember anything between stepping out of the carriage until the moment I walked into the large room with thrones in. The city had dazzled me that was for certain, I would never know what streets I had taken to get here, just that I had. The building itself was incredible, the "throne room" was breathtaking, the ceilings reached up far above our heads; the artwork of the building itself was just something else.

"So...she really did say Carlisle had returned with a human..." a tall man with long dark hair smiled as we entered the room.

"It is a pleasure to be here again." Carlisle announced smoothly.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, and so soon." The vampire Carlisle had gestured to by name of Aro replied.

"And with a human..." another of the vampires added, this one had white blonde hair. I watched as the remaining vampire of the three reached out his hand and placed it in Aro's for a moment before seeing Aro's smile grow. I suddenly felt like this smile was not a good thing.

"My friend, you must introduce us."

"Of course, this is Isabella Swan, Bella may I introduce to you some friends of mine; Aro, Marcus and Caius." Carlisle smiled warmly, reaching out to take Aro's expectant hand. There was silence for a moment and I remembered what Carlisle had told me about Aro being able to read minds when he touched them. I wondered what the reaction would be to Carlisle's thoughts...

"Is that so..." Aro said thoughtfully sometime later. "Well, if my good friend Carlisle believes you so completely then I must indulge you. Come, Isabella." He offered his hand and I hesitated. "Come my dear I do not bite." He chuckled at his own joke, no one else did. I placed my hand in his and his smile dropped. I could read the shock on his face and for a vampire that was rare.

"We were hoping that with all of your knowledge you may be able to help Bella." Carlisle said, sensing the tension. Aro's face suddenly broke into a wonderful smile.

"I may be able to if I were able to read her, but it would appear that I cannot." He said. "I wonder if that is due to the fact she is not supposed to be here or because she perhaps has an extraordinary gift of her own."

"I think I'm just weird." I said wryly, then realised that it would not be smart to act like a smart ass in the presence of three very dangerous vampires and the others that I had seen standing around the room as we walked in that I couldn't see from where I now stood. "Ed-...Um that is another vampire in the future he cannot read my mind either. He told me that he could hear the thoughts of everyone around him but I was silent."

"Another mind reader? How marvellous!" Aro exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "You must introduce us!"

"Sorry, I do not meet him for nearly two hundred years, however he is over a hundred by the time I meet him so it is quite possible that you will meet him first." I replied. "I was born in nineteen eighty seven."

"How truly remarkable!" he said excitedly. "I have heard of this sort of thing happening before but I am afraid I know very little on the subject."

"So this has happened before? People going back in time?" I asked him.

"I believe so. I will have to call on a friend; she knows infinitely more about these unusual things than I do." He replied. He snapped his fingers and a young man from the back of the room came to him. Aro spoke to him but it was too quiet for me to hear before turning back to me. "I must say, being immune to a vampire's gift is very impressive. Perhaps...I wonder if you are immune to any other of our gifts."

Before I knew what was happening I was staring at Carlisle's back.

"I do not think it is necessary to find out." Carlisle told him.

"My, my...it would seem that my good friend is quite taken with you my dear, very protective of you is he not?" Aro smiled.

"Are you done playing now Aro? The girl knows too much regardless of where or when she is from, the rules stand." Caius called.

"Not yet brother." Aro replied. "I wish her to speak with Tawaret, she what she makes of this...ah right on cue."

"Aro, a pleasure as always." A copper skinned woman called, her hair was dark and fell from her bun in places framing her face, she was beautiful. Her tanned skin looked slightly out of place in her pale blue regal dress. She clasped Aro's hands with her own, not one bit of hesitation at him seeing her thoughts. "You have guests, please introduce us."

"Tawaret my dear, may I have the pleasure of introducing Carlisle Cullen, he is the friend I told you about; the animal drinker." Aro smiled gesturing to Carlisle, the woman seemed fascinated. "And this is a friend of his, Isabella. She has come here for our help."

"A human? Asking for our help?" the woman scoffed. "If she wants to be turned that badly I say just get it over with Aro."

"No, no my dear. You should really speak with her. You see my new friend Bella here is from the future." He told her.

"I see." She replied, studying me more closely. She dropped Aro's hands to come closer to Carlisle and I. I stepped closer to Carlisle unconsciously. "Do not be afraid of me, no one will harm you without Aro's word." I sighed to myself, because obviously that was comforting...or not...

"Aro said you know something of the subject." Carlisle said, breaking the silence.

"Correct." She nodded. "If your human here is in fact from the future she is here for a reason. Time travel will only happen to correct a mistake of fate."

"A mistake?" I spoke up. "What like...I'm not supposed to be born or something?"

"No, or it would not be you sent here." She replied. "I cannot tell exactly, that is up to you to discover. We all have a course set out for us by fate, but we can forge our own destinies to a degree. If something happens that throws the path our fate off course beyond repair you get all sorts of strange and unexplainable side effects; one of which is time travel, going back to correct the mistake."

"So to go home, I have to correct the mistake?" I asked.

"Precisely, it really is that simple. Once the mistake is corrected you will disappear, go back to whenever you came from." She replied. "I have only met two others like you before."

"How do I find out what the mistake is?" I asked.

"I cannot help you with that I am afraid. Fate usually has a way of correcting things itself, try not to fight it." She replied. "A word of warning though; if you cannot get home it would be wise to never return to the location you came from. Never meet the other version of yourself, if you do you could disappear altogether, permanently."

I watched as she seemingly dismissed us and moved back to Aro, once again he spoke so quietly I could not hear what was being said.

"You heard what Tawaret had to say, having two Bella's could prove disastrous." Carlisle said, causing me to jump. He turned to me somewhat apologetically. "My apologies, they were discussing your gift, they think you would make a very useful immortal."

"Gift?" I blinked.

"It would appear that you are a shield. You are protected from many vampires gifts, if you were changed, your gift could evolve into something you could control, allow people in and out of your head when you choose to, perhaps even protect those around you as well." He explained. "It is a very useful gift."

"As my brother pointed out Carlisle, you know the law. There are only two choices." Aro said, addressing us again.

"She does not belong here." Carlisle said lowly.

"Very well, temporarily you are free to go. If Isabella returns to the time she came from then we will not have forgotten, we will take care of it then. If she does not return...then I am afraid you will have to make a choice or we will choose for you on our terms." He said. "Go."

"Aro what are you doing?" Caius demanded.

"We are not going anywhere my dear brother; we have all the time in the world to do something later, no need to rush." Aro smiled. "Goodbye my friends." Carlisle murmured his goodbyes and bowed his head before tugging me from the room. He was moving fast, I stumbled a few times trying to keep up with him. We were leaving the Volturi and not an awful lot wiser than when we came. In fact the whole event seemed surreal, it was brief and rushed...not that I minded being away from their startling red eyes.

I doubted I would be going home.

Carlisle found us an inn outside the city, as before I was not referred to as Bella Swan but instead Isabella Cullen, his wife. I still blushed every time he said it. I am certain he noticed but didn't say anything. It was as Carlisle pointed out a waste to get separate rooms when he didn't require a bed. I glanced at the ring on my finger again; I felt my heart flutter seeing it there. I knew it was only for appearances but for the time being I didn't care. I just felt special.

"You should get some rest." Carlisle's voice startled me, breaking me from my line of thought.

"I do not think I would be able to rest." I replied quietly, staring down at my hand that he had taken in his. "What will I do?"

"We will think of something." He replied, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"I do not expect you to help me Carlisle; you have done so much already." I whispered, he could be punished for me knowing everything that I knew whether he was the fault of it or not, he had allowed me to remain human after obtaining such knowledge. The Volturi did not seem very forgiving.

"Bella, you are the first companion I have truly had for a very long time. I would not leave you alone to face the Volturi if you cannot go home." He replied. "If you cannot go home you will only have two choices, if a human knows of our existence they are turned or the punishment is death, though having heard of your gift it is unlikely that they would waste such a thing by killing you. They would almost certainly turn you, condemn you to this life whether you wished it or not."

"And if I do return to my time they could still do that same thing." I sighed.

"You must go home Bella, if you do not then there is a chance that even if you become one of us you would simply vanish as if you never existed and that I could not bare." He murmured, stroking my hair.

"What if I don't want to go?" I asked quietly. I had thought about it and there was no winning solution here and I may have already changed the future beyond repair. Could I say goodbye to Carlisle knowing that in the future he could never and would never belong to me? Could I risk the family I had loved so much in the future never existing by staying? Risk changing everyone else's happy lives in the future just because I didn't like mine?

"Bella you should rest, at the very least you could lie down." He told me. I conceded and got on the bed; he moved the chair next to the bed and sat down.

"I mean it." I whispered. "In the future I was so miserable Carlisle, at least here I have you...in the future we were friends but...we were not as close as we are now."

"I cannot believe that I would ever not want to be close to you Bella." He murmured, taking my hand as I rolled onto my side to face him. "If you do return to your home then I am certain we will meet again."

"But it won't be the same." I said, my voice croaked and I quickly wiped my tears away. "You have a whole family around you in future Carlisle; I may have already risked your future by being here, by telling you that...I cannot...we-..."

Carlisle reached forward to stroke away my tears.

"I promise you Bella, we will find a way to send you home and I will see you again." He whispered leaning in close to me. "I would wait forever to see you again."

"I...Carlisle, I love you." I sobbed, there I had said it. I had probably ruined the entire of his and my future but it just slipped out and I couldn't take it back.

"As I love you, which is why I cannot bear to lose you. We must find a way to send you home and I will find you in your time." He told me firmly. "What was the exact date that you were sent back?"

"February second, two thousand and five." I replied.

"It is still strange to hear..." he murmured. "You have been here for ten weeks so far correct? Then when you return I will work out the date that I can find you and go to this Washington. I give you my word."

"You may change your mind, that is a long time to wait. I would understand if you did." I told him.

"Never." He whispered kissing my forehead.

"Kiss me." I asked; he immediately looked uncertain. I knew his control was not the issue, it was not exactly proper in this era for a lady to ask to be kissed from a man who is not her husband nor her betrothed but I hoped he would anyway. "If you have to wait two hundred years, you deserve something to remember."

"It is a long time to wait but I am hardly growing any older am I? I only wish things could have been different, that this was easier for both of us." He said, pressing his cold lips gently against mine. I wasn't going anywhere, I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here, with this Carlisle and be his. How could I go home and risk him forgetting about me, falling in love with someone else. He was destined to be Esme's and I loved Esme like a mother. I felt so guilty. Then something struck me...

Carlisle's words replayed in my head, they sounded familiar.

'_Bella,_

_Always know that a part of you will be with our family forever. I only wish things could have turned out differently. Please be happy._'

I snapped my eyes open as soon as I felt him pull away but he was gone. I looked frantically around me; nothing had changed. I was in my bed...in my room in Forks. I looked at the book next to me, "Confessions of an Austen Addict" about a girl who fell asleep reading a Jane Austen book and woke up in Jane Austen's time. It was a dream. I had been in eighteen thirteen, Jane Austen's time...and Carlisle being there? Well he was alive then after all...and I had been thinking of him when I fell asleep. I climbed out of my bed and searched around for the note, I found nothing. It wasn't there. Had I imagined that too?

I reached for my mobile on the bedside table; it was February third. I couldn't explain though that I felt crushed, heartbroken...I could still picture Carlisle's face. I could picture everything we did and talked about. Maybe I should be a writer; my imagination was clearly suited to it.

"Bella, you're going to be late for school!" I heard Charlie shout.

I heard the front door close and glanced out of my bedroom window; Charlie was climbing into his cruiser. I sighed and headed downstairs to get some breakfast, I was starving for the first time since the Cullens had left. I ate a bowl of cereal before looking outside. What the hell? I may as well go to school right? I may be crazy but...aw well.

I got myself washed and dressed and headed to school. My friends greeted me happily and the day was normal. I guess life carries on...even when you don't feel ready for it to do so...

Carlisle glanced around the room in surprise, one minute he had been kissing his Bella but the moment he pulled away she was gone. He hoped that she was safely back in her own world, although how was a mystery. A small pang of sadness filled him as he clutched the sheet on the empty bed, as if to prove she was not there.

It was not until the next morning when gathering their things that he suddenly realised how Bella had simply vanished. He had been aware that leaving without his "wife" the next morning would be unusual so he would have to sneak out before anyone else woke. As he checked for any sign that he was in fact mad and had imagined the whole thing, he found that Bella's things were still in the case, he had not imagined it. Then he found something that explained everything.

A small note; in his own handwriting. It was a note to Bella; one he had no recollection of writing. As he read it he could finally realise why Bella was here, why she was now gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Here it is everyone, the end! A big thanks to JenJenSon for all her support with all of my stories she's a real star! Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, I make not money from this story it is purely for fun and fan purposes.

Mistake of Fate

Epilogue

It had taken me until at least that night to realise that it had not been a dream. I must have gone back in time because I had changed things. The Cullen's had never come to Forks, I had never been with Edward, I had never met any of them and had never been catatonic for months. In the beginning I held out hope that Carlisle would come but that fact that the Cullens had never come to Forks told me all I needed to know.

He had moved on. Found someone else. I didn't blame him.

I graduated High School, then reluctant to leave Forks started attending college in Seattle. I was studying sciences and hoping to in a small tribute to Carlisle study medicine. I knew that the small colleges close to home couldn't compete with some of the larger more recommended ones further a field in other states but part of me just couldn't bear to leave it completely.

I knocked on Charlie's front door before letting myself in.

"Dad! I'm home!" I called. "You know for chief of police you should really know better than to leave your front door unlocked."

"Bells!" he greeted, "Happy Christmas kiddo." He hugged me tightly and then pulled back a little awkwardly. "Er Bells...there's someone I want you to meet." My heart stopped, I swear I nearly passed out as I saw the woman moving to stand next to my dad.

"Bella, nice to meet you." She said warmly, taking my hands in hers, I didn't even flinch at the coldness of them; I expected it.

"Bella, this is Esme Evenson. She moved to town a couple of months ago." Charlie said.

"Um...nice to meet you." I stammered. I had to pull myself together before everyone thought I was crazy. This Esme had never met me. I kept waiting to hear the rest of the family from the other room but there was no one.

"I actually wasn't expecting her until tomorrow; I was planning on telling you first." Charlie said awkwardly. "We've only been seeing each other for a couple of months so I didn't say anything but I was hoping to tell you about her this weekend since we decided it's probably time you met." I stared at him in shock.

"Sorry, no, I'm just surprised." I replied quickly. I turned to Esme apologetically. "I'm sorry if I seemed rude, I was just shocked, my dad doesn't get out much...let alone date."

"Cheers kiddo, painting a great picture of me here." Charlie muttered. We all laughed and I relaxed a little.

The evening went wonderfully. Esme didn't eat dinner, her hands earlier had definitely been cold, her eyes were golden. She was definitely a vampire...did Charlie know? I followed Charlie into the kitchen with my plate after dinner.

"Sorry I didn't warn you." He told me.

"Leave those, I'll do them later." I told him, gesturing to the dishes. "So um...have you noticed anything odd about Esme?"

"I like to pretend I don't." He replied awkwardly, "I would rather you do the same, please?"

"Alright." I nodded. "I can do that."

We headed back to the living room; I went to bed early and left Charlie and Esme cuddled up on the sofa. It was weird to see, but I was glad Charlie was happy and also selfishly glad that Esme wasn't in love with Carlisle, which begged the question, if Esme was here...where was everyone else?

The next morning there was a knock at the door; Charlie got the door and then called to me.

"Bella, there's someone at the door for you!" he called. I headed towards the doorway nervously, please be Carlisle, please be Carlisle. "Bella, meet Alice Evenson, Esme's daughter."

"Alice?" I gasped, unable to keep the happiness from my voice. She shot me a cautious look that managed to rein in my excitement. "It's great to meet you!"

"You too Bella, we're going to be the best of friends." She smiled. "That's why I'm here; I actually wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with us today while Charlie's at work."

"Sure, that'd be great." I replied, trying not to sound overly eager. Charlie still looked suspicious but I think he was pleased that Alice and I seemed to be happy to meet each other.

I quickly got myself ready and then met Alice back downstairs. I got in her car, it was Carlisle's car. The one I remembered.

As soon as she pulled out of the driveway she turned to me.

"I have something for you." She smiled. She held her fist out and dropped something into my hand. I stared incredulously at the small item in my hand. The ring...the one Carlisle had given me in eighteen thirteen... "He's waiting for you."

"He is?" I asked her. "You know everything?"

"Of course." She replied. "Edward and I know that you came from the future, met Carlisle and fell in love. So when you came back to your time Carlisle waited."

"He waited?" I whispered, everything still sinking in. She nodded. "You wouldn't believe how happy I am to see you too Alice, even though me meeting you never actually happened."

"That's ok; we can be friend all over again." She smiled. "Everything will be perfect you'll see."

She pulled up the Cullen's driveway and stopped outside. Suddenly I was very nervous. Were they all here? Would they all be the same or did everything change because of me? Could I face Edward without being hurt by what he did...or rather didn't do now I suppose...

"Come on." Alice insisted. I got out of the car and followed her up the steps. The door was open before I got there and a familiar figure standing at the top of the steps. Carlisle. I was nervous for a moment but he quickly started down the stairs to meet me and before I could take another breath his arms were around me.

"Sorry I'm late." He murmured, into my head, placing kisses there.

"That's alright...you waited nearly two hundred years...I didn't even have to wait one." I replied, clinging to him tightly feeling tears already threatening to fall. He turned me in his arms until we both faced his front door where everyone was gathering. My heart nearly burst with happiness at seeing them all again, all there...no one was missing...

"Allow me the pleasure of introducing my family, which you already know of course." He smiled. "My sister, for all intents and purposes Esme, and our children for appearances sake; Edward and Alice are Esme's and Rosalie and Jasper mine. Emmett is Esme's "step" son."

"Right, that'll take some adjusting to." I whispered.

"But in this house we're all just family." Esme said warmly. "Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, I was lucky to find Charlie and Carlisle has been waiting for you."

"And you Edward?" I asked Edward quietly. He looked at me curiously.

"Edward hasn't met his soul mate yet, but he will." Alice put in for him. "I've seen it."

"Oh Alice! I've missed you!" I cried, breaking from Carlisle's hold to throw myself at Alice. "I'm sorry and I know you probably all think this is crazy but I've just missed you all so much!"

"We understand." Alice told me, slowly detangling herself from me. "Perhaps, you two would like a moment." With that the rest of the family dispersed leaving Carlisle and I on the porch. He walked towards me slowly and took my hand in his.

"I have waited a very long time to kiss you again Bella." He murmured, lowering his head to mine until our lips touched. I heard myself sigh; finally everything was going to be all right. He pulled back and slid his arms around my waist. "I cannot believe that I didn't have you the first time around."

"We weren't as close. It doesn't matter." I replied.

"As soon as I found the note I knew, the mistake was me." He said softly. "The reason you came back, the reason you found me and the reason you disappeared just as I realised I could never let you go."

"That was it?" I gasped. "So it was true, what that woman said? That I was sent back to fix a mistake of fate? I was never meant to be with Edward I was meant to be with you!"

"Edward?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter it didn't work out anyway." I said sheepishly.

"Which would make sense; a vampire can have several mates but will only ever truly love one. They will only ever have one soul mate." He told me. It all finally made sense. I was human, I could fall in love as many times as I wanted even if the love I had felt for Edward wasn't anything like the love I had for Carlisle. Edward however couldn't truly love me, but he thought he did. Edward was Carlisle's first companion, almost as if he were truly his son; Carlisle could never hurt Edward like that even after he realised I was supposed to be his not Edward's...that was why he left the note. Why the whole family left...

I went back to be sure Carlisle saw me first; Carlisle loved me first...

"What about the Volturi?" I asked, suddenly remembering the other reason I had been scared all these months after realising that it wasn't a dream.

"Which brings me to my other point." He smiled. He slipped his hand into my pocket and pulled out the ring Alice had given me in the car. "I have been waiting a very long time to do this and still did not plan the perfect speech...Bella I cannot imagine an existence where you and I are not together, nor would I want to. Make me the happiest I could possibly be, be my wife?"

"Yes!" I smiled. The moment he had the ring on my finer he was spinning me around in circles and the family was filing back out of the house to watch.

"Finally." Rosalie muttered.

"Finally." Alice sighed happily.

"Finally." Carlisle whispered pulling my lips up to meet his.

"I have never been so glad that I am a danger magnet." I grinned. "Oh wait...you guys don't know me." I could act like I was cool and not clumsy!

"But I do." Carlisle murmured.

"I wasn't that bad." I mumbled. "You should have met the me that made weekly trips to the emergency room or managed to get a paper cut in a houseful of vampires."

"Wow, you were right we are never going to be bored!" Emmett laughed nudging Alice.

I thought very hard about that family I had met, they were all the same...except Rosalie didn't outright hate me this time around but I could only guess that it was because they all knew I would be joining them. Alice had told me once that she saw me as one of them, no matter what everyone kept deciding to do...I guess she really did have it right. As soon as I met the family I was set on joining them.

As the next six months passed I got reacquainted with the family that I loved, in fact Edward was one of my best friends now and I loved him still...just not the same way. Carlisle and I had told Charlie that we were dating...he was not happy about it but let's face it there is a large age gap but still, he didn't hit the roof either. Esme and Charlie were married and on their "honeymoon"; obviously Charlie had finally been told the truth and accepted that the only way he could be with Esme completely would be to give up his human life, so he did. On a nice deserted island somewhere in the Caribbean Charlie would be getting used to his newborn strength right now.

I barely saw Jacob anymore...it was sad, we didn't hate each other or anything but it was awkward. So we maintained a distance and just kept the fond memories we had sharing just a small smile whenever we crossed paths. It was for the best.

Carlisle and I were planning for me to be changed while my dad was still away so that he wouldn't have to see me in pain. It would also be harder to control two newborns in one house than it would separate ones. Once I was changed and in suitable control of myself Carlisle and I were going to get married as well. I couldn't wait.

"Bella, whatever has you so quiet?" Carlisle's voice asked, as he entered the kitchen where I sat. He stood behind me and placed his hands on each of my shoulders.

"Just thinking." I smiled softly, standing and turning to embrace him. He bent down and kissed me, tugging my bottom lip with his sharp teeth before kissing me harder. "Bedtime for the human?"

"Bed time for the human." He chuckled, lifting me into his arms and carrying me towards the stairs.

"I can walk you know." I laughed, wriggling in his grip.

"I do love it when you put up a fight." He murmured kissing my nose.

The End

Author's Notes: For now lol! I will probably go back and redo this a little at some point make it a little longer and less rushed. I also have a sequel planned where you get to see the whole family together more bella/Carlisle and Edward meeting his mate!


End file.
